The present disclosure relates to a focus detection apparatus, an electronic apparatus, a manufacturing apparatus, and a manufacturing method. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a focus detection apparatus which detects focus with higher accuracy, an electronic apparatus, a manufacturing apparatus, and a manufacturing method.
Autofocus methods of a digital camera mainly include a contrast method and a phase difference method. The contrast method is a method of moving a lens and considering a location, the contrast of which is the highest, as a focused location. In a case of a digital camera, it is possible to realize autofocusing in such a way that an imaging element reads a part of an image, and another optical system for autofocusing is not necessary.
The phase difference method is a method to which a so-called triangulation technology is applied, that is, a method of acquiring a distance using an angular difference obtained when one subject is viewed from two different points. In a case of the phase difference method, images formed by light which passes through different parts of a lens, for example, flux of light of each of the right side and the left side of the lens is used. In the phase difference method, the amount of movement of the lens to a focused location is acquired by measuring the distance.
In image plane phase difference autofocusing, autofocusing is performed using the phase difference method with an imaging element. The imaging element is provided with a converging microlens. It is possible to use an imaging element for phase difference autofocusing by adding a diaphragm member which restricts incident light to the microlens (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-165736).